


Jadalne Mroczne Znaki

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry is canon, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Snape uzależniony od słodkości, Snape w szoku, bezczelny Draco, geografia jest seksowna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Co wy tu robicie? — zapytał bardzo cicho i bardzo niebezpiecznie Severus.</p><p>— Khe-khe. — Pierwszy z szoku otrząsnął się Draco i kaszlnął teatralnie. — Studiujemy geografię — powiedział poważnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jadalne Mroczne Znaki

**Author's Note:**

> Moje pierwsze Drarry w życiu, w dodatku komedia. Kocham angsty ponad życie, ale po prostu musiałam to napisać :D  
> Enjoy!

Severus Snape bardzo rzadko okazywał emocje. Dlatego też nikt w Hogwarcie nie wiedział, że Mistrz Eliksirów uwielbia Jadalne Mroczne Znaki produkowane przez Freda i George'a Weasleyów. Nikt oprócz Albusa Dumbledore'a i samych sprzedawców owego smakołyku. ****

Nikt także nie wiedział, że bliźniacy dostawali w miarę pozytywne oceny z eliksirów na szóstym i siódmym roku tylko dlatego, że zaszantażowali swojego nauczyciela rozpowszechnieniem informacji o jego małej _słodkiej_ tajemnicy. Na zapewnienia swoich uczniów w stylu "Wszystkie pierwszoroczne Puchonki będą pana kochały, profesorze!" oraz "Niech pan profesor się nie martwi, w Slytherinie dowiedzą się pierwsi!" Severus nie umiał odpowiedzieć, toteż musiał zgodzić się na umowę handlową. Burzliwe narady zakończono zgodą obu stron, wyrażoną trzema podpisami na kontrakcie. Zawierał on następujące podpunkty:

1\. Każda ocena powyżej **Zadowalającej** równa się dwóm pełnym torebkom Jadalnych Mrocznych Znaków.

2\. Każdy **Wybitny** równa się stawce podstawowej plus jedna torba gratis.

Wszyscy dżentelmeni byli zadowoleni z takiego obrotu sprawy i umowa obowiązywała aż do hucznego odejścia bliźniaków z Hogwartu. Po tym wydarzeniu Severus musiał sam kupować swoje słodkości w cenie zawyżonej o dwadzieścia procent. Tyle bowiem kosztowało kontynuowanie tajemnicy.

Często po swoich lekcjach Severus zamykał się sam w lochach i pożerał namiętnie ów smakołyk w ilościach tak wielkich, że tylko sam Voldemort mógłby konkurować z nim w kategorii "Największa liczba Mrocznych Znaków na własność". Na szczęście — bądź nieszczęście, bo kto wie? Może Snape wygrałby ten osobliwy pojedynek? — Czarny Pan zajęty był uganianiem się za Potterem i wszelkie konkursy zostawił sobie _na deser_.

Wbrew powszechnie panującej opinii horrorem dla Severusa wcale nie był wybuchający kociołek Neville'a Longbottoma ani obecność Harry'ego Pottera na lekcji. Horrorem był deficyt Jadalnych Mrocznych Znaków. Dlatego też właśnie w tej chwili Naczelny Postrach Hogwartu pędził korytarzem w kierunku wieży, w której znajdował się gabinet dyrektora. Miał nadzieję, że Albus ma jeszcze jakieś zaskórniaki i podzieli się nimi z potrzebującym kolegą, bowiem po bardzo stresującej lekcji z siódmym rokiem Gryffindor/Slytherin (cztery wysadzone kociołki, dwa wybite zęby, siedem osób z obrażeniami, w tym dwie z poważnymi, jedna zbita para okularów i — ku rozpaczy Parkinson — jeden złamany paznokieć) Severus pochłonął cały swój zapas, w jakiego posiadanie wszedł w czasie ostatniego wyjścia do Hogsmeade. Aportował się wtedy prosto na ulicę Pokątną dziewięćdziesiąt trzy, dokonał zakupu i wrócił do wioski, zanim jego podopieczni zorientowali się, że zniknął.

Zaślepiony żądzą dorwania się do swoich ulubionych słodyczy, mały włos, a nie usłyszałby cichego chichotu wydobywającego się ze schowka na miotły. Ale nieuważni uczniowie chyba za bardzo byli zajęci sobą, by zwracać uwagę na otoczenie, dlatego po chwili po całym korytarzu rozległ się potężny huk i zaległa martwa cisza.

Severus stanął i przełknął ślinę. W jego głowie zaczęła toczyć się prawdziwa wojna — zainterweniować czy nie? Z jednej strony jest nauczycielem, a było już grubo po ciszy nocnej, powinien coś z tym zrobić. Z drugiej strony był naprawdę wyczerpany i chciał jak najszybciej dotrzeć do źródła Jadalnych Mrocznych Znaków. Kiedy już był niemal zdecydowany darować delikwentom ten wybryk, bitwę jego myśli przerwały głosy.

— Cholera! Przewróciłeś miotłę! Może byś tak trochę uważał, co?

— A ty to niby co? Immunitet ochronny? Tylko ja mam uważać?

Severus nie umiał rozpoznać uczniów, bo mówili oni szeptem. Ale ich głosy były bardzo zirytowane. Mistrz Eliksirów sapnął.

— Aha — mruknął do siebie. — To ja tu się zastanawiam, czy nie puścić wolno tych matołów, a oni sobie SCHADZKĘ zrobili. No, niedoczekanie ich... Randkowania im się zachciało, myślałby kto. Za eliksiry by się wzięli, poza Granger nikt nie odznacza się w tej szkole choćby odrobiną rozumu...

Podszedł szybko do drzwi, stanął przed nimi, poprawił włosy i załopotał szatą. Znowu sapnął i szarpnął klamką.

— Jeżeli myślicie, że możecie tu sobie urządzać bezkarnie randki, i to jeszcze po upływie ciszy nocnej, to się grubo mylicie. Szkolne reguły tego stanowczo zakazują. A nawet jeżeli nie, to ja to teraz robię. Macie trzydzieści sekund, żeby zniknąć mi z ocz... Potter? — spytał, szeroko otwierając oczy. — A co ty tutaj robisz z... Malfoyem?! — Mogłoby się zdawać, że Severus Snape dostał oczopląsu, tak szybko bowiem jego wzrok prześlizgiwał się od jednego chłopca do drugiego. A miał na co patrzeć, ponieważ każdy z nich ubrany był w rozchełstaną szkolną szatę, spod której widać było rozpiętą i pomiętą koszulę. Znajdowali się w dosyć osobliwej pozie — Harry stał oparty o ścianę na szeroko rozwartych nogach, był pochylony mocno w bok i wyciągał prawą rękę w kierunku leżącej miotły, a lewą zarzucił wokół talii Dracona, natomiast sam Draco stał między nogami Harry'ego, przodem do niego, obejmując go jednym ramieniem za szyję i próbując pomóc mu w podniesieniu przedmiotu. Zamarli w tej pozycji, kiedy Snape wparował do schowka, i patrzyli teraz na swojego nauczyciela przerażonymi oczyma.

— _Co_ wy tu robicie? — zapytał bardzo cicho i bardzo niebezpiecznie Severus.

— Khe-khe. — Pierwszy z szoku otrząsnął się Draco i kaszlnął teatralnie. — Studiujemy geografię — powiedział poważnie.

— Geografię? — spytał Snape, unosząc lekko brwi.

— Owszem, geografię, panie profesorze. No wie pan, to taka mugolska dziedzina nauki. Potter mi ją pokazał. Bardzo ciekawa, nawiasem mówiąc. — Draco uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

— Ciekawa, powiadasz. — Wzrok Snape'a wbity był w Dracona, ale ten zdawał się w ogóle nie zauważać wściekłości swojego opiekuna.

— Żeby pan profesor wiedział jak bardzo! Akurat teraz przerabiamy — zachichotał cicho — ruchy górotwórcze.

Snape zacisnął zęby. Po chwili wycedził:

— Że co?

— Ruchy górotwórcze! — krzyknął Draco, szczerząc się. Po chwili dodał — No wie pan. _Ruchy_... — Zaczął niespiesznie przesuwać opuszkami palców po torsie Harry'ego i kręcić swoim tyłkiem. Severusowi przypominał on węża boa na mugolskiej dyskotece. Nigdy, rzecz jasna, ani nie był na mugolskiej dyskotece, ani nie widział tańczącego węża boa, jednak miał nieodparte wrażenie, że wyglądałby on dokładnie tak. — _Górotwórcze_ — Malfoy wsunął palec wskazujący za gumkę od bokserek Gryfona i strzelił nią z głośnym trzaskiem.

Harry poczerwieniał.

— Górotwórcze — powiedział beznamiętnie Snape, ciągle nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.

— Mhm — potwierdził Draco. — Nie widzi pan tej góry? — Wskazał głową w okolice krocza Harry'ego, który poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej. — Nazywa się Gurus Potterus. Dzisiaj ją wypiętrzyliśmy. — Wypiął dumnie pierś.

— Tak po prawdzie... — szepnął Harry roztrzęsionym głosem i przełknął ślinę. — Tak po prawdzie to nie tylko dziś.

— No, masz rację, Potter, masz rację, nie tylko. — Draco uśmiechnął się szeroko. — A wczoraj, niech pan profesor sobie wyobrazi, wypiętrzyliśmy — też w tym składziku, swoją drogą — Gurus Draconis. A tak właściwie to Potter wypiętrzył.

Mogłoby się zdawać, że Harry nie umiał poczerwienieć jeszcze bardziej, ale Złoty Chłopiec po raz kolejny udowodnił, że ma ponadnaturalne zdolności — i zrobił to. Poczerwieniał.

Lecz Snape, jak zwykle, nie docenił swojego ucznia. Stał tylko w progu i patrzył na przeciwległą ścianę. Zdawał się być całkowicie oderwany od rzeczywistości. Dolna warga zaczęła mu lekko drżeć. Draco w tym czasie podniósł miotłę, oparł ją obok drzwi i zaczął zapinać koszulę Harry'ego.

— Wiesz co, Potter — szepnął. — Chyba naszemu Sevisiowi nie spodobała się geografia.

— Chyba nie — potwierdził cicho Harry i zabrał się za nieporadne gmeranie przy guzikach Dracona. Ten strzelił go tylko po rękach i wymruczał:

— Potter. Zostaw, jak nie umiesz. Sam to zaraz zrobię.

Snape natomiast powoli zaczął odzyskiwać świadomość. Mrugnął raz, potem drugi. Poruszył palcami prawej dłoni, jakby chciał sięgnąć po różdżkę, ale w ostatniej chwili się pohamował.

— Wy... — warknął. Chłopcy zamarli i spojrzeli na niego. — Wy... Wy! Gdybym miał odejmować punkty, to wasze domy do końca roku pozostałyby na minusie, nawet jeśli Granger podwoiłaby swoje wysiłki. A, uwierzcie mi, nie mam zamiaru tłumaczyć potem dyrektorowi, _dlaczego_ odjąłem Gryffindorowi i Slytherinowi aż po tysiąc punktów. Nie znalazłbym chyba słów, by opisać to, co się tutaj dzieje...

— Niemożliwe — mruknął Draco. — Pan by słów nie znalazł? Taki mistrz elokwencji? Pamiętasz, Potter, przemowę profesora Snape'a z naszej pierwszej lekcji eliksirów?

Harry kiwnął głową, ale Snape zignorował słowa swojego podopiecznego.

— Także będziemy udawać — ciągnął dalej — że mnie tu wcale nie było. Nie było mnie tu, prawda? Prawda. — To rzekłszy, odwrócił się na pięcie i nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy, począł maszerować równym krokiem w kierunku końca korytarza, mamrocząc coś o Jadalnych Mrocznych Znakach i Albusie.

Draco wychylił się i zamknął drzwi za swoim opiekunem, po czym westchnął.

— Gdybyś nie przewrócił tej miotły, to Snape by tu nie przylazł — powiedział, odwracając się z powrotem do Harry'ego.

— Gdybyś się tak nie wiercił, to nie przewróciłbym tej miotły.

— Gdybyś tak nie szarpał mojej koszuli, to bym się nie wiercił.

— Gdybym nie szarpał twojej koszuli, to by do niczego między nami nie doszło. — Harry pokazał Draconowi język.

— I tak nie doszło. Snape nas wywęszył. I to przez ciebie! — Malfoy wbił Harry'emu wskazujący palec w pierś.

— Przeze mnie?! Mówiłem ci, Malfoy, żebyś się tak nie wiercił, ale ty to kompletnie olałeś! Kopnąłeś mnie tym swoim kościstym kolanem...

— Przestań! — Draco przerwał mu gwałtownie. — Wcale nie mam kościstych kolan! To są arystokratyczne chrząstki, ty takich nie masz! — Uniósł wysoko podbródek.

— ...w żebro i nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, JAK ty zdołałeś podnieść nogę tak wysoko. — Dokończył Harry.

— Praktyka, skarbie, praktyka. — Draco uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i puścił oczko Gryfonowi. — Zgadnij z kim.

Harry sapnął, bo dopiero po chwili dotarł do niego sens poprzedniej wypowiedzi Dracona.

— Jak to nie mam kościstych kolan?! _Ja_ nie mam kościstych kolan?! A pokazać ci?!

— Bardzo chętnie. — Na usta Ślizgona leniwie wpłynął bardzo szeroki uśmiech, a jego dłonie zaczęły niebezpiecznie zbliżać się w kierunku zapięcia spodni Harry'ego. — Bardzo chętnie zobaczę twoje kościste kolana, o ile wystąpią one w pakiecie z innymi... częściami ciała.

— No... — Harry udał, że się zamyślił. — Umowa stoi, Malfoy. Ja ci pokażę kolana, ale za to ty...

— Kolana wraz z innymi częściami ciała, nie zapominaj! — zastrzegł Draco, rozsuwając zamek spodni Gryfona i pochylając się w kierunku jego szyi.

— ...tak, tak, wiem, z innymi częściami ciała — potwierdził Harry i zaczął zsuwać niezapiętą koszulę Dracona z jego ramion. — Ale w zamian ty mi powiesz, skąd wiesz, czym jest geografia.

— Oj, Potter. — Draco przerwał całowanie obojczyka Harry'ego, a jego palce zamarły na guziku spodni. — Akurat to ja ci mogę powiedzieć już teraz.

— Taaak? — wyszeptał Harry i zaczął bardzo delikatnie przesuwać ustami po uchu Dracona. — To mów.

— Jak mnie będziesz rozpraszał, to nic nie powiem. — Wbrew swoim słowom Draco powrócił do całowania obojczyka chłopaka i rozpiął do końca jego spodnie.

— Właśnie widzę, jak potrzebujesz skupienia. Mów — szepnął i zatopił twarz we włosach Dracona.

— Potter, Potter. Gdybyś chodził na mugoloznawstwo, to byś wiedział... że ja też tam chodzę.

— Ty?! — Harry z wrażenia aż przerwał wdychanie zapachu włosów Malfoya i spojrzał zdumiony w jego oczy. — Na mugoloznawstwo?!

— Wroga trzeba znać, Potter. A teraz zajmijmy się czymś przyjemniejszym...

— Niby czym?

— Geografią oczywiście. A dokładniej: działem o górach...


End file.
